Absorbent garments of the aforesaid kind are well known in this field. The garment in question has a belt attached to the absorbent part of the garment and, subsequent to fastening the belt around the wearer's waist with the attached end of the garment located at the rear of the wearer, requires that end of the garment which is not fastened to the belt to be brought between the wearer's thighs and detachably fastened to the front side of the belt with the aid of some type of fastener means. Such releasable fastener means may have the form of hooks and loops (such as touch-and-close fasteners), e.g. fasteners retailed under the designation “VELCRO”. An example of one such garment is described in WO-Al-94/26224.
It is also well known within this particular field to use loose belts to which an absorbent unit is fastened, therewith enabling one and the same belt to be used over a longer period of time and together with a number of changes of absorbent units. A loose belt of this kind is intended for use with an absorbent unit illustrated and described in WO-Al-94/26225.